Counting Stars
by PrettyMusic
Summary: Seth is all grown up and has no imprint. Amelia is being pressured to find a man to please her overbearing, and loving, Russian mother. Amelia doesn't want a relationship and she is tired of her mother trying to set her her wits end, she agrees to let her second cousin Kim set her up. Her choice is a moody werewolf who sets his eyes on Amelia and decides that she's his. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Til' The Love Runs Out

'A photograph can be an instant of life captured for eternity that will never cease looking back at you.' - Brigitte Bardot

I looked up to Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara almost my entire life. I thought they were the coolest guys on the rez. I wanted to be like them for as long as I could remember and now I was. We were a pack, we were brothers. We were friends.

I still look up to them and I still want to be like them. But things have changed. They have grown older and they have imprinted. Quil imprinted on Claire when I was still 15, and Embry and Jacob hadn't imprinted until later, but now they had someone.

Paul, Embry, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Jared, they all had someone. I wanted to be like them. I wanted someone of my own. I wanted my imprint.

My mom believed it would happen. She knew it would. She believed me and Leah would but there was doubt. I doubted it. I was 18 going on 19 and I hadn't imprinted yet. I have waited for 4 years, and I wanted to be hopeful, but I was growing impatient and getting bitter.

I wanted my imprint and I wanted her now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Your second cousin is getting married Ami." I rolled my eyes and looked up from my computer to me mother, who was standing by the table reading a wedding invitation. She had stared at it for a while and soon she put it down and looked over at me.

"You need a man malen'kaya devochka. A good man." I sighed and closed the laptop, focusing all my attention on my mother.

"I am not a little girl mother and I don't need a man. I have a long time to find one." My mother, my Russian mother, thought that I needed a man, at the young age of 22, and needed to be pregnant. Married or not, she just wanted grandchildren.

"Ameliya, dorogaya, darling I want grandchildren before I am too old to enjoy them." My mother was beautiful and I wondered if she was a model before she had come to America. She rarely spoke of her time in Russia, and rarely spoke of my father, who was Native American.

"Mat' ya ne imet' detey v 22!" I spoke Russian and English, my mother made sure I knew the language of the old country, should I ever want to go back there.

"YA umru bez kakikh-libo vnukami." I rolled my eyes and ignored my mother who went on her with her business and left me alone. I opened the laptop again and went back to my work.

"My mother is crazy. My mother is insane. My mother loves me. My mother loves me." I frowned and massaged my temples, feeling frustration running through my entire body. My mother really did love me, she made that obvious, but she sure had a messed up way of showing it.

"My dolzhny sdelat' poyezdku, chtoby uvidet' Kim i pozdravit' yeye lichno." I loved my mother to death, but she really did drive me crazy sometimes.

"My zhivem v chase yezdy mat'!" We lived an hour away from Kim and my mother made it out to be a long and dangerous trip that needed to be taken with caution. Anytime we went anywhere that was a longer than half an hour, my mother would say we needed to be ready.

"And we are not going today!" I was met with silence, no words coming from my mom and I was glad she wasn't fighting me on this. If she was, I would surely lose. My mom was stubborn, proud and she was great at arguing. She almost always won.

Translations:

Мать я не иметь детей в 22!: Mother I am not having children at 22!

YA umru bez kakikh-libo vnukami: I will die with no grandchildren

My dolzhny sdelat' poyezdku, chtoby uvidet' Kim i pozdravit' yeye lichno: We need to make a trip to see Kim and congratulate her in person

My zhivem v chase yezdy mat'!: We live an hour away mother!


	2. Chapter 2

Counting Stars

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I loved running and being able to in my wolf form. As I grew up and grew taller and bigger, so did my wolf. My wolf grew in size, and I was proud of my bigger, stronger and faster wolf. My sandy coloured fur was thicker, and made me seem bigger than I was.

"Seth come help me with the groceries." Despite that I had grown taller and had become more defined, my mother still treated me like a child, and while most days I was fine with it, lately I had become agitated and annoyed at everything, including my mother.

I mumbled and made my way into the kitchen and started ripping things out of the bags. I didn't know why I was annoyed by everything lately, but I had a feeling it had to do with me being surrounded by wolves who had imprinted.

It was really taking a toll on me and I was starting to feel the same as Leah. I knew what she was feeling, to a point, and I sympathized with her. I knew what it was like to be surrounded by people who were in love, and were shoving it in your face. Whether they meant to or not.

"Kim and Jared's plans are coming along really well. She's going to have her cousin take pictures for the wedding. Apparently she's really good at it." I wanted to roll my eyes and tell my mom I didn't want to hear it, but she was excited for this wedding.

Kim had asked my mom to be the unofficial wedding planner and my mom immediately said yes. She was probably more excited for it than Kim was, and my mom loved to talk about it. I had to listen to it from my mom and then I had to listen to it Jared. I had it from two different people.

"That's great mom." I finished putting things away and went to make my escape, only to have my mom grab my wrist and I turned and looked down at her.

"Seth, don't worry about not having an imprint. It'll happen eventually." I didn't say anything, I pulled away from my mom and walked out the door, shutting it hard behind me.

I walked into the woods and stripped down and tied my clothes to my leg. I phased and took off running through the woods. I dodged trees as I ran and ran in between trees, making my way to the beach.

'No vampire sightings. There haven't been for a few days.' Sam's voice was in my head and I could see where he was. He was on the far border, almost to the Cullen's land. He was on patrol with Jared, Embry and Brady.

'South border is clear too. I'm going home Sam. Kim and I have more plans to make.' Sam let Jared go and I kept running. I would pass him as he ran home, and soon enough they would switch who was on patrol. I was supposed to patrol in the early morning, around 3 am.

'You're just going for a run, Seth?' I tried not to let them see how frustrated and bitter I was about not having an imprint. I knew they hated it.

'Yeah. Gotta clear my head.' I tried to keep my thoughts focused on other things than having an imprint, or lack thereof. But when I saw Jared's thoughts of Kim, I couldn't stop it.

'You'll get an imprint. If Paul did, you will.' I snorted and kept running. They had no idea what it was like to wait for 3-4 years. They had all found their imprints within 2 years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mat' ya obeshchayu, chto ne budet pozdno, i ya budu v bezopasnosti . YA znayu, chto vy khoteli skazat' pozdravleniya lichno , no ya mogu sdelat' eto za vas . Prosto otdokhnut' i chuvstvovat' sebya luchshe . Mne pora idti . Lyublyu tebya." I quickly hung up the phone and parked the car. I got out and ran into the coffee shop, already knowing I was way too late. I was going to have to apologize repeatedly to Kim.

I spotted her as soon as I had walked into the coffee shop. She was the only woman with a giant attatched to her hip. She was the only woman who would be patient enough to deal with Jared and all of his stupid, dirty jokes. He thought he was so funny and tried to crack jokes as often as he could, mostly at the annoyance of Kim.

"Ami!" I smiled and made my way over to the table and raised an eyebrow when Kim untangled her legs from Jared. They were in a rather compromising place and I was glad that the coffee shop was less than crowded.

"Sorry I'm late. Protective mothers." I sat opposite them and shrugged off my coat.

"Tell me about it. My mom wouldn't let me leave the house when I started dating Jared. She wanted me to stay there in her line of sight." I snorted and picked up the drink menu, looking it over before I set it back down again.

"I don't even know why you look at it. You're going to get the same thing. A mint chocolate chip hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle on top." Kim knew me too well. It didn't help that I had a sweet tooth and we apparently used to like the same drinks. Until she got hooked on coffee. Now it's all she wants.

"Oh! My mom says pozdravleniya i imet' schastlivuyu zhizn." I felt Jared staring at me like I had a third head, and I giggled before I turned my attention to him.

"She says congratulations and have a happy life. Congratulations on getting engaged." Jared smiled and nodded before he turned back to his phone. I saw him text something quick then he put it down.

"Thanks. The wedding date seems so far away but yet it's so close. I'm glad Sue is our unofficial planner though. I'm terrible at organization. She's so neat and she has everything under control." Kim was talking and every once in a while she would look down at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring.

"That reminds me, I wanted to go over the plan for your wedding day and figure out how long you'd need me for. Or what you wanted covered. I can do the all-day package where I take pictures of you getting dressed and doing your hair and makeup and then the dress and the bridesmaids. Or I can just take pictures after the ceremony and during the reception. Completely up to you." I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook, and flipped it open to a brand new page.

"I was thinking the whole day. I want to the day to be remembered." I nodded and made a note on my notebook, adding a few things I needed to remember. Once I was done, I looked up at Kim and Jared, and found them looking at me.

"What?" From the look in their eyes, I knew that there was something they wanted to talk to me about. Especially Kim. She had that mischievous look in her eyes and it made me worried.

"Kim, what?" She looked at Jared and then back at me, hesitating before she spoke.

"Is your mom still bugging you about being 22 and single?" I dropped my pen on my notebook and sat back, leaning down. I crossed my arms and felt like rolling my eyes and swearing.

"YA ne mogu poverit', chto moya mat' . Razve ona tebya nazyvat'? YA ne nuzhna pomoshch' v poiske cheloveka . Osobenno odin , ona dumayet, chto bylo by khorosho dlya menya." I muttered and rubbed my temples, fighting off a headache that was coming on.

"My mother has tried to set me up with men since I turned 18. Her choices have been…less than stellar. She is really starting to drive me crazy with this 'you need a man rebenok.' It's like mother, I am not a child and I am happy being single. You know I actually thought about making a fake boyfriend for myself just to get her off my back." Kim snorted and leaned forward and put her hand on my hand.

"Your mom would demand to meet him. It wouldn't work for you." I rolled my eyes. Of course it wouldn't.

"But I have a plan/idea that would work. I know this amazing guy, his name is Seth, and he's been down in the dumps about not having a girlfriend. He's really quite sweet, he's one of Jared's friends and I really think you'd love him. He's tall and tan and he's got dark hair and brown eyes and he's got a young, boyish face, but he's so sweet." I tried to decipher everything Kim was saying, but she was going a mile and minute and it was giving me a bit of a head rush.

From the gist of it, she wanted to set me up with a guy named Seth. He was Jared's friend and he was tall, tan and Native? I assumed. He was sweet with a boyish face and he had a depressing love life like mine.

"You want to set me up?"

"Better me than your mother right?" I thought for a moment before I shrugged.

"I'm in." Kim squealed and clapped her hands, obviously pleased by my answer.

"Great. There's just one thing. He is younger than you. He's 18 almost 19. I know that you don't like dating younger, but give him a chance." I nodded and agreed to give him a chance, only to make Kim happy and get my mother off my back, but I really couldn't see this set up going anywhere.

Translations:

Mat' ya obeshchayu, chto ne budet pozdno, i ya budu v bezopasnosti . YA znayu, chto vy khoteli skazat' pozdravleniya lichno , no ya mogu sdelat' eto za vas . Prosto otdokhnut' i chuvstvovat' sebya luchshe . Mne pora idti . Lyublyu tebya: Mother I promise I won't be late and I will be safe. I know that you wanted to say congratulations in person, but I can do it for you. Just rest and feel better. I have to go now. Love you.

pozdravleniya i imet' schastlivuyu zhizn': congratulations and have a happy life

YA ne mogu poverit', chto moya mat' . Razve ona tebya nazyvat'? YA ne nuzhna pomoshch' v poiske cheloveka . Osobenno odin , ona dumayet, chto bylo by khorosho dlya menya: I cannot believe my mother. Did she call you? I do not need help finding a man. Especially one she thinks would be good for me.

Thank you to the reviewer:

Jayme112234


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming About The Things We Could Be

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was our ordinary pack bonfire/meal at the beach. We tried to do one at least once a week, and with how many more people there were, the amount of food had increased. The women and children ate first, of course, because I us werewolves ate first, there would be nothing left.

"Hey Seth. Kim and I wanted to talk to you." I was sitting on a log, waiting for my turn to go and eat. I was starved and I couldn't wait to eat. Even though I had only ate a little while ago.

"What?" Jared and Kim looked at each other and neither one started speaking. Whatever they wanted to talk to me about, I bet it was awkward or they knew it would be something I wouldn't like.

"Well my cousin, the one who's taking pictures for our wedding, I wanted you to meet her. She's really nice and really pretty. She's blonde and she has blue eyes and she speaks Russian and English, which doesn't mean much but accents you know." I stared at Kim and rolled my eyes and looked at the fire. I wanted to eat.

"No." I spoke loud and clear. I didn't want to be set up with her cousin. I didn't want to meet her, and have hopes that I'd imprint and then not. I didn't need that.

"Seth please? She's really nice and you two could really hit it off. And if you're worried about the imprinting situation, don't worry about it. If you don't imprint on her, than you two could still date." My mind drifted to Leah and Sam. If I didn't imprint on her, we could still date.

"Are you crazy? If I don't imprint on her? And what happens when I do imprint? I just drop her like that? I just leave her in the dust? That's the stupidest thing I've heard of." I was standing up now and I was shaking. I could see Jared stepping in between me and Kim. He was protecting her.

"Calm down Seth. She was trying to be nice. She doesn't want you to be lonely." Jared pushed me back, as a warning, and I stepped over the log and couldn't help but glare at him.

"I don't want what happened to my sister to happen to another person." The whole pack was here. I bet they were listening. I bet that Sam was listening and I felt guilt quickly sink in.

I wasn't this person. I was happy-go-lucky Seth that always had a smile on his face. I shouldn't be acting this way. It wasn't right.

"I'm sorry. I've been acting differently lately because of my lack of imprint." I had a feeling I was going to regret this. I had a feeling this wouldn't turn out good, but I needed to take the chance. And if I was wrong, and I did imprint, then I guess I would owe Kim and Jared one.

"It's okay, Seth." Kim stepped around Jared and smiled at me. She intertwined their hands and looked at him, before flashing me a smile.

"I'll do it." It would make my mom happy at least, getting out there and meeting new people.

"That's great!" Kim smiled and gave me a hug, and I hugged her back, feeling a lot less excited than she was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kim and I had spent the better part of the day in Port Angeles. Tonight I was supposed to meet Jared's friend and then it would be dinner at a small restaurant on the Rez and then just whatever. If I even made it through the dinner. I was nervous and I couldn't stop thinking about whether I wanted to back out or not.

"I'm so excited!" But when Kim would say how excited she was, or how well she thought this was going to turn out, I backed out of backing out. I grinned and bared it, keeping in mind that this would keep my mother off my back.

"Here we are!" I hadn't even realized we were at the restaurant until Kim had threw the door open before the vehicle was stopped. I slammed on my breaks and gave her a dirty look, which she ignored, and once she was actually out of the vehicle, I parked and sat there.

I looked the mirror and made sure my hair was still in place, and then my makeup. And then I just say there and thought. I was trying to take as long as I possibly could, just to make this as short as it could be. I really was happy being single and I didn't want to be set up with someone. I knew that Kim and Jared's friend would be a great guy. She wouldn't try and set me up with someone that wasn't.

"Amelia Katya Romanov! You get out of that vehicle before I drag you out." I rolled my eyes and got out, slamming the door behind me.

"And put a smile on your face!" I stuck my tongue out behind Kim's back and followed her into the diner. There was a bell above the door that brought our arrival to notice.

I looked around the diner, and saw Jared sitting facing us, while Seth had his back to us. Jared lit up when he saw Kim, but he didn't break his conversation with Seth. He just looked at her from the corner of his eye and continued talking. Kim lit up and clapped her hands together, and started dragging me over to the table. I dug my feet in, but Kim was too excited. She drug me along behind her.

"Jared!" Jared stood and gave Kim a kiss and she smiled into the kiss. It was cute. They were so in love. It was really something sweet.

"Hi Jared." I waved and broke up their kiss. Jared nodded and sat back down and I stayed standing there, feeling awkward. Kim smiled and sat beside Seth, across from Jared, and motioned me to take a seat.

I grumpily sat down and took my coat off, ignoring and not even looking at Seth. I was focusing on taking my coat off and hadn't looked at him until Kim cleared her throat and got my attention.

"Aren't you just so excited, Amelia?" That was a loaded and trick question. I couldn't say no and have Kim be mad at me. And I couldn't say no and offend Seth. I couldn't make an excuse and leave, Kim was going to tell my mother and then I would never hear the end of it.

"I'll take the silence as a yes." Kim smiled and looked over at Seth. We weren't even looking at each other. Awkward.

"Seth, this is my cousin Amelia, and Amelia this is Seth." We finally looked at each other and brown eyes met green. There was a spark of electricity between us and I didn't really know what was happening. We were looking at each other and it seemed like something in the air just suddenly changed.

I took this moment to really look at Seth and take in his appearance. He was tall, way taller than my frame, and he was stacked. I wondered if all the men in La Push were like that, big and bulky and tall. He was tan, I liked his colour, more than I cared to admit. His eyes were brown, but they were a different shade of brown. They were darker on the outer part of the iris and turned into a hazel as the iris met the pupil. He had beautiful eyes.

"Hi." Seth smiled and I blushed, feeling my cheeks warm up. His smile was bright and just by seeing it, made my mood lighten. There was really something special about his smile.

"Hi." Kim squealed from beside Seth and I broke my eye contact with him and stared at her. She had a huge grin on her face and she kept looking from Seth and me, to Jared. Jared sat there the whole time, with a grin on his face. I wondered what was going on. Everyone seemed to know something I didn't.

"This is perfect! Better than I expected! Oh I'm so excited!" Kim hit Seth's arms and leaned over the table and gave Jared a quick kiss before sitting down again.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a menu and started analyzing every item. Just to keep myself from looking at Seth. When Kim had said that he was cute with a boyish face, I thought he'd look like he was 16. This guy, this man, sitting in front of me did not look like he was 16. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"I can't wait to tell Emily." I could feel, through the thick plastic of the menu, eyes on me and I had blushed again. I was sure that it was Seth that was staring at me.

"I can't either." A shiver ran down my spine at his deep voice. My body felt like it was being shot with electricity over and over and it was starting to have an effect on me.

"YA skhozhu s uma. Klyanus'." I muttered under my breath and re-read the drinks menu for the third time.

Translations:

YA skhozhu s uma . Klyanus': I'm losing my mind. I swear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you to the reviewers:

green angel01

Jayme112234

Thank you to the followers:

shallmullen

green angel01

JACCGirls-Squad

Foxtrot21

And the person who added this to their favorites:

JACCGirls-Squad


	4. Chapter 4

Your Burning Sun

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The date or whatever you called it, had went better than I had thought. Seth and I carried out a small conversation. It was more like playing twenty questions that really talking, but it did the job. We got to know the basic things about each other, and there were times when he would dip into stories about him or Jared and Kim and I would laugh. As the night came to a close, the conversation died down.

"This has been fun hasn't it, Ami?" I looked at Kim and nodded. It has been fun. It went better than I expected, but it still was awkward between us. There was something strange about what had happened earlier between Seth and me, when we had looked at each other.

I had no idea what it may be or what it could've been. It was when we had looked at each other and something happened. There was a spark in the air, and my body felt like it was getting electrocuted. I had never felt like that with anybody, and I thought it may have been that there was chemistry between us.

"It's cold out." I nodded and rubbed my hands together, as we all stood outside, awkwardly. Jared and Kim were off to the right saying goodbye to each other, and Seth and I were off to the left, not saying much of anything.

"Here." Seth grabbed my hands and wrapped his hands around mine, warming them. He radiated body heat, and while I thought that was strange, I didn't complain.

"Thank you." A blush creeped onto my face. Seth, from what I had seen, was probably the nicest guy I've met. Kim really wasn't exaggerating when she said that he was a sweet guy, he really was.

"Ready to go, Ami?" I pulled my hands from Seth's and turned around to face Kim. I was well aware that I was blushing, but I ignored that.

"Yes. Yep. Ready to go. Let's go." I dug my keys out of my pockets and said a quick goodbye to Seth and jogged to my vehicle. I unlocked the door and got in. I turned on the vehicle, cranked the heat and waited for Kim.

I could see her standing by Jared and Seth, and she was speaking excitedly to Seth and Jared. Seth had a grin on his face, and I noticed that when he smiled, his eyes lit up. I looked away from them, wanting to give them privacy and turned my attention to my radio. I turned it on and switched stations until I found one I was happy with. Once I found a station, I sat back and waited for Kim.

"Sorry. I was just saying goodbye to Seth." I smiled at Kim and waited for her to buckle up before I started to pull away.

"I gave Seth your number." I slammed on the breaks and turned towards Kim. She was grinning ear to ear as if she had done nothing wrong. I was horrified and she just sat there like everything was fine.

"Why would you do that?" I was well aware that there was a vehicle waiting for us, I assumed it was Jared's, and I started driving again. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, before Kim started talking.

"I thought you and Seth really hit it off and he really seemed to like you." Kim explained herself, while keeping her bright, big smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and turned the heat down and then fiddled with the radio to give myself time to think of an argument.

"We talked. That's it. He's nice and sure he's attractive, but I don't need to be in a relationship now. I'm happy being single." Kim scoffed and my grip on the steering wheel tightened. I didn't know why she scoffed, but it really struck a nerve with me.

"You don't think I can be single and happy?" I didn't turn to her, I just looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and waited for her to speak.

"You had a connection! You and Seth are perfect for each other! I know it! And I am not letting you pass this up because you're stubborn and want to prove your mother wrong." I was silent. Maybe Kim was right and I did want to prove my mom wrong, but it didn't mean that Seth and I had a big connection. We talked a little but it was still really awkward between us.

"I am not trying to prove my mom wrong."

"Excuse my language but that is bullshit. You are trying to prove your mom wrong and you're stubborn. You won't admit it, but you are. You are going to miss out on a great guy and you'll regret it." I wondered if maybe she was right. Maybe I was just trying to prove my mom wrong. I wouldn't admit it though.

"You deserve a great guy like him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I couldn't stop grinning. Jared was starting to get annoyed with me, but I kept grinning. I had imprinted. I had an imprint. Ami.

"Stop grinning, Seth." I knew Jared was joking. He was happy for me and I knew it. He had this smirk on his face and I bet he was thinking about Kim. He was probably thinking about when he had imprinted on Kim, that's why he wouldn't care.

"I'm happy for you, man. You finally imprinted." I nodded and looked down at the slip of paper Kim gave me. It had Ami's number and I had already memorized it. Kim told me I had to call/text her first because she had said that Ami wouldn't.

"I can't believe I actually imprinted." It really felt strange, having an imprint after waiting for so long. It seemed like it was such a long time to wait, but the wait paid off. She was amazing. Ami was everything that I had wanted. She was beautiful. Long, blonde hair, blue eyes, paler skin. Except when she blushed. When she blushed, her face flushed with a red that tinged her pale skin.

"I can't either." I got out of the car when Jared had dropped me off and I waved to him. I walked into the house, seeing lights on in the kitchen. When I had walked in, my mom, Leah and Sam, were all standing there, waiting for me.

"Seth!" My mom gave me a hug and I was confused, until I saw the look on Leah's face. She knew, Sam knew and my mom knew.

"How did you find out?" Sam chuckled and when my mom had let me go, he clapped me on the back and congratulated me.

"Kim text Emily. I can't believe you imprinted on her cousin! I'm so happy for you Seth!" My mom hugged me again, and I grinned. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah. Congratulations." Leah looked at me, and though she said congratulations, I could see she was only saying it to be polite. My mom probably would've made her. Leah was now one of the few without imprints.

"Thanks." Leah turned and left, walking out the door, slamming it behind her. I watched her go and looked back at my mom and Sam, who were both standing there, silent.

"You can't tell her about anything Seth. You can't tell her about us, or about the imprinting. She can't know." I knew it was an order, and I knew I would have to follow it. I wouldn't tell her anyway. It would be too hard to explain.

"Tell her when the time is right." I nodded and Sam said his quick goodbyes and left, leaving me and my mom alone.

"When do I get to meet her? My future daughter in law?" I groaned and pulled away from my mom.

"Mom, stop." She laughed and I rolled my eyes. I walked up the stairs and to my room. I closed the door and flopped on my bed, turning onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you to the reviewers:

Jayme112234

green angel01

Allira

Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites:

green angel01

Jayme112234

JACCGirls-Squad

Thanks to the followers:

coveryoureyes

Naruhinalov3

JACCGirls-Squad

Honiahaka02


	5. Chapter 5

Swing My Heart Across The Line

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was pissed off. I was very pissed off. I was pissed at Kim. How dare she say I needed a man to be happy. Just because she did, didn't mean I needed to. I was mad at her. I was mad and the only way I knew how to take out my frustration was to run/jog, or do some kickboxing.

I had went to a few classes with one of my old friends. She had drug me along to a class and made me suffer through it. I hated it at first, because it was so challenging to me. But one class, I was so bent out of shape about my mother and her need for me to be dating someone. I just released all of my anger and frustration into kickboxing and after class, I had felt so good. I had felt so relieved to have all my anger dissipate.

"Mat' ya sobirayus' na probezhku. Do svidaniya. Pozzhe." My mother didn't say anything, she just made a vocal noise, and I ripped open the door and shut it behind me.

I did a little stretch and put in my headphones and cranked them up, turning on One Republic. They were my go to when I ran. Most of their music was so upbeat, it pumped me up.

"Let's do this." I started out in a light jog and left my house and jogged down the street until I had come to some trails. I started jogging on them and made my way down, passing beautiful scenery. My goal was to make it to the beach and then jog a little there and turn around and jog back.

"You can do this Ami." I pep talked myself and slowed my pace, wanting to keep my energy level up. I hadn't jogged as much as I wanted to, but I did keep up kickboxing, but not jogging. I wasn't really motivated to do much jogging lately. I just liked to hit things.

Once I was about halfway to the beach, I stopped and took a swig of water from my water bottle and let the cold water run down my throat. It felt good in my throat, despite it being a bit cooler than I had anticipated.

"Back to the run." I put the cap on my water bottle and slipped it back into the jogging backpack I had. I was glad I bought it. It held my water bottle and my phone, if I didn't want to listen to music, and I carried a few extra things in there just in case.

Deciding that I had stalled enough, I started my jog again. I couldn't hear much above the sound of my music and that is just how I wanted it. I didn't want to listen to anything but my music and maybe the sound of my feet on the pavement. Anything else could get shut out for all I cared.

My jogging continued until I had got to the beach, and then once I was on the sand, I sat down and drank some more water. I would stay here, sit here, for a bit before I would get back and jog back to the house. Meanwhile, I would sit here and think about what had happened in the diner and how Kim made me feel.

She was out of place by saying what she had said. My mother was the only one that could day that to me. She was the only one that I would let, say those things. She was my mother. She was supposed to want me to get into a relationship and have kids.

Kim was my cousin. She couldn't care whether or not I was single or whether I was in a relationship. It didn't affect her. It had absolutely no effect on Kim and I think that's what had annoyed me the most. Why did it matter to Kim whether I was single or dating? It didn't change anything in her life. I, being single or dating, didn't decide whether she would live or die.

I was not going to let Kim say that to me again. I loved Kim, she was an amazing cousin, but I wouldn't stand for it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I knew I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't even on patrol, and here I was, in wolf form, outside of her house. This is the first time I had done it and I knew I would continue to do this. I had checked on her house last night, ran around the perimeter and the surrounding areas, making sure everything was good and safe. I did it last night and I'm doing it again tonight.

I was overprotective, but I had just gotten an imprint. I didn't want to take any chances. At least with me being in my wolf form, I could easily hide in the bushes. I mean not easily, but I was fast. I could make it seem like it was just a random animal, should anyone try and spot me.

'What're you doing, Seth?' I thought to myself, yet I couldn't leave. I was tethered to the spot. I felt personally responsible for keeping her safe. I felt the need to.

'Is she safe? She's safe. She must be safe. If she needs me, I'll be here. Once scream and I'll go in. No…I can't. That'd be weird and she wouldn't want to see me anymore.' I shook my wolfy head at the thoughts in my brain and focused back on the house. I needed to be sure she was safe.

Not just for me. For my mom too.

My mom was so excited when she had heard that it was Kim's cousin. She had pulled all of these pictures of Ami, no idea where she got them from, and 'aww'd over them. She said she couldn't wait until we had gotten married and had kids. She said that we would have adorable babies. Tan, native babies with bright blue eyes.

My mom was a bit much to handle, but I loved her to death. She was the other person in my life that I would die to protect. After my dad had died of a heart attack, my mom had been the sole provider for two werewolves. She cooked, cleaned, cared for us and she didn't bat an eye. Leah and I helped as much as we could, but between patrols and pack meetings, it was tight for time.

"Spokoynoy nochi mama! Lyublyu tebya!" The sound of Ami's voice had caught my attention and brought me back to the present. I perked up and watched in the windows as her frame came into view. She was standing in her bedroom stretching. She had already got dressed and ready for bed, I didn't look, and now it looked like she was actually going to go to bed.

I rest my head on my paws and looked at the bedroom. I would wait here until she went to sleep and then I would run around the house and the perimeter before I would leave and go home. I wanted to be sure I was here until she had fallen asleep though.

Even though I wasn't with her, I would be here for her. When we did get together and we did end up sharing a bed, I knew that I would wait for her to fall asleep and be awake when she woke up. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she went to bed and the first thing she saw when she woke up. I wanted her to see what it was like to have someone love you with such passion, that they wanted your wellbeing above theirs.

Translations:

Mat' ya sobirayus' na probezhku . Do svidaniya. Pozzhe: Mother I'm going for a run. Goodbye. Later.

Spokoynoy nochi mama ! Lyublyu tebya: Goodnight mom! Love you!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If you're wondering about the text at the top of each chapter, they are lyrics to One Republic songs. The songs from their newest CD are pretty much the soundtrack to the story so far. If that makes sense?

Thanks to the reviewers:

Jayme112234

green angel01

Allira


	6. Chapter 6

I'll be the dawn on your worst night

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My mother was gone for a few days, she had went to visit one of her family members who lived a few hours away, which left me by myself. I enjoyed spending time by myself. It gave me time to think and breath, without my mother telling me I needed a man. She didn't know I went out with Seth and I wasn't going to tell her. She would just jump down my throat and ask a million questions. I didn't even know if anything was going to happen between Seth and I. He hadn't called or text me and I didn't have his number to call or text him.

"If I lose myself tonight. It'll be by your side. I lose myself tonight..." I smiled and sung along to the lyrics while I did the dishes, just to keep myself busy. I would grow bored if I didn't have anything to do, and even though we had a dishwasher, it needed to be done.

"I woke up with the sun. Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved. I woke up just to see. With all the faces, you were the one next to me." I spun on my heel and turned around, coming face to face with Seth. I screamed and tripped, falling on the kitchen floor, laying there for a moment to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" Seth was laughing and he held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. I gave him a solid glare and wiped my hands on my jeans.

"Ty napugal menya ! Kto priglasil vas v lyubom sluchaye?" I wasn't aware I was speaking Russian, until Seth gave me a puzzled look. I frowned and stepped back, against the cupboards and looked at him. I never realised he was so tall.

"I said you scared me. And then I asked who invited you in any way." I blushed when he got a crooked grin on his face and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I knocked on the door but no one answered. I heard music so I knew you were home." I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, keeping my eyes on him. He made me nervous, especially when I felt a connection between us.

"So you invited yourself in?" He smiled and I blushed again. He had a beautiful smile. He was beautiful in general, but his smile was so bright and cheery.

"I wanted to see if you were busy. I wanted to take you out." I turned around and drained the water in the sink and dried my hands, taking my time before I answered him.

"You didn't call or text?" I turned my head to look at him, and saw him inhaling a sharp breath. I was confused by some of the things Seth did. It was like he was amazed by what he saw. Weird.

"I wanted to ask you in person." I turned my body back and leaned against the cupboards. I thought about coming up with an argument.

"You could've come sooner. The dinner date was 5 days ago." I didn't even know what day it was today.

"It was only 2 days ago." Seth took a step closer to me. My heart started beating faster.

"You could've called. I would've answered." Seth took another step closer.

"I wanted to see you in person." I was cornered. I was cornered and he was right in front of me.

"o dorogoy bog . YA ne znayu, chto delat' . Pozhaluysta, ne blizhe." Seth's body was almost touching mine. He leaned in.

"You're speaking Russian." I nodded and I looked at him. Our eyes met and I was sure he would be able to hear my heartbeat now. It was loud enough, I was sure.

"I won't hurt you." He spoke and placed his arms on either side of me, blocking off my escape. I kept eye contact with him and searched his eyes. His eyes were flickering, getting lighter and darker. They didn't stay light or dark. They changed.

"I know." Seth smiled and pressed his body against mine. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. He put gentle pressure on my lips and I closed my eyes. I leaned in and leaned my head back. I gave him more access and he took advantage of it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He lifted me up and set me on the cupboard. He pulled back for a moment, before he pressed his lips to mine again. His tongue flickered over my lips. I let him in and his tongue slipped in my mouth. I didn't know what he was doing to me, but I loved whatever he was doing.

A spark, somewhere inside, lit and I couldn't get enough of him. I pulled him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt the pressure of a certain part against me. I didn't care.

"Ami, stop." He pulled back and the kiss was over. The clouds lifted and I looked at the place we were in. I unwound my legs and dropped them. I looked at Seth, to see if there was any sign of regret. He had no signs of regret in his eyes. There was another emotion, one I didn't want to admit I was feeling, and that was it. No regret.

"I'm sorry." I pulled back and moved to get off the cupboard but his arm stopped me.

"No. It's ok. Do you want to go out?" I smiled and nodded.

"Great. I have the perfect place." I let him help me off the cupboard and I grabbed my bag off the kitchen table and followed Seth out. He never let go of my hand and I wanted to squeal on the inside.

"Awesome." I followed him and when we got to his car, he stopped and turned to me.

"I need to do this." He turned and pushed me against the car and kissed me. My arms went around his neck, again, and I felt every emotion I felt and he felt, come together.

I pulled away this time, and I dropped my arms. He smiled and gave me a small kiss before I stepped aside and opened the door. I got in and closed the door. I busied myself by buckling up and when I was done, I avoided eye contact with Seth. It was only when he had started the car and grabbed my hand that I looked at him.

Translations:

Ty napugal menya ! Kto priglasil vas v lyubom sluchaye: You scared me! Who invited you in anyway?

o dorogoy bog . YA ne znayu, chto delat' . Pozhaluysta, ne blizhe: oh dear god. I don't know what to do. Please don't come closer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They kissed!

Thanks to the reviewers:

green angel01

Thanks to the followers:

wood-morning

pandasninjasndkiwis

ripgirl202


	7. Chapter 7

I've had the highest mountains. I've had the deepest rivers

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mat' ya dolzhen skazat' vam chto-to, no ya ne khochu, chtoby vy slishkom vzvolnovany o tom, chto ya sobirayus' skazat." I had decided that it was time that I tell my mother about Seth. I was busy, looking over and editing a few photos, trying to ignore the feeling that I needed to tell her. Seth and I had talked almost every day, me staying up until I could barely stay awake any longer and Seth, whispering goodnights to me until I had ended the call and drifted off to sleep.

My mother needed to know before she found out some other way and then she would be hurt that I didn't tell her. She would really be angry and she would hold harsh feelings towards me, daughter or not. I knew that this was a subject that she was passionate about.

"Priyezzhayut syuda, dorogaya . Davayte pogovorim." I smiled and sat beside my mother on the couch. She sat there knitting, something that I felt she was too young for, but she always hushed me when I spoke my feelings and continued with her knitting.

"Mat' ya dolzhen skazat' vam, chto ya mozhet ili ne mozhet byt' v otnosheniyakh . YA vstretil kogo-to. Yego zovut Set , i on yavlyayetsya odnim iz samykh smeshnykh , samykh sladkikh , samykh iskrennikh lyudey, kotorykh ya kogda-libo vstrechal . My poshli na neskol'ko dat , i teper' ya dumayu, chto my mozhem byt' v otnosheniyakh." My mother sat there, looking at me and she put down her knitting needles and her yarn and put her hand on top of mine.

"Dorogaya, ya rad, chto vy nashli kogo-to, no vy dolzhny znat' , chto mne nuzhno vstretit'sya s etim chelovekom . Mne nuzhno . Mne nuzhno znat', yesli on budet khoroshim ottsom dlya moikh vnukov. Moy otets, tvoy ded , pust' on pokoitsya s mirom , ne dal by mne yego blessing dlya vstupleniya v brak , poka on ne byl absolyutno uveren , chto eto chelovek, kotorogo ya khotela vyyti zamuzh bylo dostatochno khorosho dlya menya." I groaned and threw my head back against the back of the couch and felt like everything I said about him and I barely dating had been thrown out the window.

"Mother! I did not say I was going to marry him! I don't even know if we're in a relationship or not! I was just telling you!" My mother nodded and picked up her knitting needles again and went back to her knitting, ignoring what I had just said. My mother had signalled the end of our discussion and I had to stop myself from throttling her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a while since we had a real dangerous threat around Forks and La Push. The patrols were lessened and we felt ourselves relax and fall back into a casual pace, especially in the pack. The most exciting things that had happened in the past few weeks, even months, had been the wedding planning that Kim and Jared were doing, and the Russian imprint that I had.

While I didn't mind having some time to myself and being able to relax more, I had taken Ami out on a few dates, in my spare time, I had missed the action. I missed being able to run after a leech and the thrill I felt after helping exterminate it. But now it seemed like all we had ever gotten, were the Cullen's coming to and from our land. That was about it.

"Seth! We're back! Leah looks beautiful in her dress. Not that that's surprising." My mom grinned and drug a frowning Leah behind her. It was tough on Leah, being one of the few wolves to not have an imprint. I knew what it was like, knew being past tense, and I felt her pain. I knew what she was going through.

"I hate it. Kim has terrible fashion sense." I grinned and leaned against the cupboards, waiting for the opportune moment to tell my mom the news I had.

"Oh she does not, Leah. Just because you don't like dresses doesn't mean anything. Kim made an amazing choice. The dresses are beautiful." Beautiful. My mom didn't know what beautiful was. I watched my mom putter around the house, and I waited. I still waited. I wanted to make sure she was finished what she was doing.

"You gonna tell her you humped your imprint on a cupboard and against your car?" Leah spoke beside me, and I went rigid. I dug my nails into my hands and tried to keep myself calm. I had to remind myself to take deep breaths.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The image of us kissing while I held her against a cupboard flashed into my mind. The feeling of having her body flush to mine, made my body come alive with electricity. I admit that we were close and we had a heated moment, but Leah was mistaken. It was just a heated kiss.

"I was joking numb-nuts. I don't care what or who you do, but next time hide your thoughts better. You're damn lucky it was just me and you patrolling last night. You think Jared would want to see you pressing his soon-to-be-wife's cousin up against a cupboard with your tongue down her mouth? Or Sam? Sam would kill you if he saw knew you were doing that. He expects you to act better than Paul. Mom expects you to act better." I frowned and leaned back against the cupboard. Leah had a damn good point.

"I know I don't act like it, but I am happy for you." She gave my arm a hard punch, before she left me alone and made her way outside, probably going for a run.

"Seth? Leah said you needed to tell me something?" I looked at my mom and smiled, feeling my excited mood come back to me.

"I'm in a relationship." My mom smiled and came and gave me a hug and I returned it. The hug only lasted for a minute before she pulled back.

"I need to meet my future daughter in law." I rolled my eyes and stepped away from my mom. I knew she was joking, but there was a lot of truth behind what she had said. I knew that Ami and I would be married one day. It was only a matter of time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Translations:

Mat' ya dolzhen skazat' vam chto-to , no ya ne khochu, chtoby vy slishkom vzvolnovany o tom, chto ya sobirayus' skazat: Mother I need to tell you something but I don't want you to get too excited about what I am about to say.

priyezzhayut syuda, dorogaya . Davayte pogovorim: come here darling. Let us talk.

Mat' ya dolzhen skazat' vam, chto ya mozhet ili ne mozhet byt' v otnosheniyakh . YA vstretil kogo-to. Yego zovut Set , i on yavlyayetsya odnim iz samykh smeshnykh , samykh sladkikh , samykh iskrennikh lyudey, kotorykh ya kogda-libo vstrechal . My poshli na neskol'ko dat , i teper' ya dumayu, chto my mozhem byt' v otnosheniyakh: Mother I need to tell you that I may or may not be in a relationship. I met someone. His name is Seth and he is one of the funniest, sweetest, most sincere people I had ever met. We've gone on a few dates and now I think we may be in a relationship.

Dorogaya, ya rad, chto vy nashli kogo-to, no vy dolzhny znat' , chto mne nuzhno vstretit'sya s etim chelovekom . Mne nuzhno . Mne nuzhno znat', yesli on budet khoroshim ottsom dlya moikh vnukov. Moy otets, tvoy ded , pust' on pokoitsya s mirom , ne dal by mne yego blessing dlya vstupleniya v brak , poka on ne byl absolyutno uveren , chto eto chelovek, kotorogo ya khotela vyyti zamuzh bylo dostatochno khorosho dlya menya: Darling, I am happy that you have found someone, but you must know that I need to meet this man. I need to. I need to know if he will be a good father for my grandchildren. My father, your grandfather, may he rest in peace, would not give me his blessing for marriage until he was absolutely certain that this man I wanted to marry was good enough for me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay so first things first, so sorry for the wait. Things were going left, right and center, and I feel like I am finally on the right track and can get back into writing. Secondly, this chapter is a bit different, and I purposely had Ami and Seth feel like they were in different places for a reason. Third and finally, I need to somehow come up with an antagonist. Okay, ramblings over.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Jayme112234

Guest

Guest

idkimcanadian

Flowerchild23

Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites:

Maxsmomma

idkimcanadian

hinaseth4ever

SageRune

Andromeda.143

kayli42

And finally, thanks to everyone who followed:

Maxsmomma

FallenButNotYetBroken

babiix3

hinaseth4ever

angelic13demon

Flowerchild23


	8. Chapter 8

I wanna hide the truth  
>I wanna shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was little movement from the trees, little sound and little to make the couple aware that someone was watching them, stalking them. There wouldn't be much sound or movement, it would make sure that there was complete and total silence.

"It's such a nice night out." The woman was leaning into the man and there was silence between the two. They were still being stalked and they had no idea.

"It is." The man's arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders, pulling her in closer.

"A beautiful night to be together." They kept talking between themselves, the only other noise was the wind as it moved through the trees. There was no other sounds, no other people in this secluded area, and it was good for them.

"I'll be right back." The man suddenly stood and left the woman's side, walking away from her and towards a sheltered area. The woman nodded and sat on the grass, taking her time looking around, she had no feeling of being watched or being in danger. But yes, she was.

"Jason?" The woman's voice cut through the silence, and she stood, after hearing rustling from the trees to her right and a few twigs snapping. She knew that they shouldn't be out here, and yet, here they were.

"Jas! Come on!" The sounds moved around her, and they continued until they stopped. There was nothing but silence again.

"Jason this is not funny!" The woman stood, close to the edge, and rubbed her hands up and down over her arms. It was not a cold night, but looking at the woman, it looked like she was freezing.

"Jason!" The woman cried out, longing for her male companion if only to make her feel secure and warm.

The woman, who had decided to give up and make her way back to the vehicle they came in, turned on her heel and came face to face with a tall, pale man staring at her. She let out a loud scream and took a few steps back. She wasn't sure what to be afraid of more, that the man had come out of nowhere with no sound movement, or the man was staring at her, with red eyes and blood dripping down his face.

"Hello there." The woman screamed again and the man, whoever he was, smirked. He reached out and with a grasp, picked the woman up by her throat.

"Scream again and I will break your pathetic body bone by bone." The woman's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut. She didn't utter a word. She just stared at the man.

"That's a good girl. Now here's what we're going to do. You're going to keep your mouth shut and I am going to leave here with you. You scream once, even a peep, and you're dead. You understand me?" The woman barely managed a nod, before the man took off, with her in his grasp.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had heard the terrible news on the radio. I had been halfway to the grocery store when it came on, and I had to actually stop to listen to the rest. It had shaken me and left me feeling sick to my stomach, even though I had no idea who the woman or the man was.

A man was found dead in the woods, his blood drained and his heart ripped out. His heart was laying on the ground next to him. He was with a woman who was now declared missing and there was no trace of her, there was no blood where she went missing from. No trace of any evidence, she had just…vanished.

"Oh my God…" I was speechless from what happened, and I had stopped my drive to the grocery store and went right back to the house. I had just parked the vehicle and stepped out when I felt a hand brush against mine. I jumped and screamed, flinging my hands towards the person behind me, unaware that the person was Seth.

"Ami, it's okay." I turned and saw him standing there, jeans and a plaid shirt. His hair was spiked and he looked so much more attractive than I remembered, but instead of having his happy normal grin on his face, he had a solemn look.

"Sorry. I just heard…" I frowned and looked away from Seth. The woman was 22 and she was just engaged to the man they had found. She was now missing and her fiancé was dead. It really took a toll on me and made me feel sick.

"I know." Seth frowned and sighed, waiting a moment before he spoke again.

"I can't believe that happened. What man would do that to another human being?" Seth snorted and opened his mouth to speak, his eyes held such a distaste, such a hatred, I was taken aback by it. What could Seth hate that made him look so angry?

"Human? There is nothing human about what did that. Nothing." Seth spat and I looked away and back at him. His eyes were darkening, he was getting angrier and as he got more upset, he started to shake.

"What do you mean?" I was curious but judging by Seth's behaviour, my question would go unanswered.

"I came to tell you that I really think you should try and stay in as much as you can. Especially at night. It's dangerous for you to go out." Seth finally looked at me and his eyes were guarded. It was the first time since I had met him, that I couldn't easily read his emotions on his face or in his eyes.

"You avoided my question. Seth do you know what's going on?" He looked at me, his guarded eyes softening and the warmth was back in them.

"I…can't. Ami just trust me and listen to me. Do not be out late and do not go out alone if you do have to go out at night." I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again. There was a howl in the distance, followed by another and another.

Seth looked over his shoulder and stared at the woods for a minute before he turned back. His eyes were guarded again and he took a step back.

"I have to go. I'll call you tonight. I promise." I nodded and watched him leave. I watched him walk down the driveway and towards the woods until he was out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was blood, blood everywhere and it stunk. The stench of it invaded my noise and I snorted and shook my head. My pack brothers stood beside me and we all looked over the place, the stench of leech unbearable.

After all these years of having peace, of having no major vampire attacks. The Cullen's were the only vampires in this area and that is how we liked it. But not anymore.

"Why didn't the leech drain the woman? Why did he take her?" The question Sam asked was on all of our minds, as well as the safety as our loved ones.

My mom and Ami all came to mind and I felt a surge of determination to keep them safe. I was going to keep them safe no matter what happened. I would protect Ami with every fibre of my being and even though I gave her a warning to not go out at night, I feared that it wouldn't be enough.

"Why now? Why is there an attack now?" None of us knew, but it came as a shock to us. After having no signs of any leeches for so longs, it was a blow to have an attack. We had been patrolling less and less because we thought it was safe.

"Patrols will be in full effect. We will be patrolling like we used to. We have a lot of people to protect and it is our duty. We need to find this leech and we need to destroy it." We all agreed, it would be our mission to find and destroy this leech.

"Seth, we need to talk." My pack brothers were leaving when Sam had pulled me aside. Some were going to patrol and some were going to sleep. They would need the sleep especially since we were now on high alert.

"I know that you warned Amelia about the dangers of going out at night but you need to tell her about us. She needs to know. She cannot remain ignorant to the danger she is in. You must tell her that you're a werewolf and that vampires exist. There will be a bonfire next week, bring her and we'll tell her about the legends. Then you have to tell her. That is an order."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I have a villain! And a twist! I'm so excited!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Jayme112234

Gia

Flowerchild23

Thanks to the followers:

revengeofthenerd

wolfgirlisawesome

MiraclesHappen94

The Queen of Pixies

TwinsConspiracy

To everyone who added this to their favourites:

revengeofthenerd

wolfgirlisawesome

1-800-spikeit


	9. Chapter 9

Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want

We're young enough to say

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was editing pictures, burning them to CD's and sending them out to the clients. I was having a lazy day and I was enjoying it. My mind was far from the danger that Seth had said I was in. I was away from everything and in my world.

"Ameliya! Sushchestvuyet kto-to khochet vas videt'! On ochen' krasivyy tozhe! Fix sebya! U vashi volosy i radi Boga polozhit' chto-to na drugikh, chem dzhinsy!" I rolled my eyes and shut my laptop pushing it off my lap in the process. My mother had been even more annoying than usual, and I loved my mother, I did, but she was even pushier than normal.

She was concerned that even at 22, and even if I was casually, maybe seeing Seth, I wasn't engaged to be married and I wasn't pregnant. She wanted grandchildren, she wanted me to be married and it wasn't enough for her that I was with Seth, I think. She needed more.

"Pochemu eto vazhno mat'?" I asked her, maybe with more attitude than I should've, but she didn't answer me anyway. I groaned and locked my door and began the process of changing out of my perfectly fine clothes, into something presentable. Once I thought my mom would be satisfied, I threw my hair into a messy bun, and left my room.

I made my way down the stairs, listening to see if I could make out who was talking. I could hear my mother's voice, loud and clear.

My mom had a distinguished voice, loud and clear, but very feminine. She had grown up with older brothers, 3 to be exact, so she had to be loud to be heard, but that didn't take away from the femininity of her voice. It only made me her seem more feminine because of the volume of her voice.

"Ameliya ! Ty vse nash gost' zhdat'! Tak chto eto vashe solntse ? O vremeni , Ameliya. Prikhodite , sidet' i pit' chay s nami. Sadis' , ne khamit'." I could see Seth staring at me, but only for a moment before he turned to my mom, puzzled.

"Mama, ya ne khochu pit' chay. Vy dazhe ne lyublyu chay . Pochemu vy p'yete eto?" My mother was trying to play host. At least that's what I had gathered from the array of tea cups and different sweets that were on a plate on the table.

"YA pytayus' byt' vezhlivym . Teper' sadis' i ne khamit' . YA ne skazhu vam, yeshche raz." My mother's tone had changed and I was given the opportunity to remember when I was punished as a child for stepping out of place.

My mother was not a woman who believed in beating her children. She did not believe that a child needed to be hit everytime they needed to be punished. But that did not stop her from giving me the wooden spoon when my attitude was too much and a simple talking to didn't work. I didn't need to have the wooden spoon that often, but I did get it a few times.

"Fine." I sat across from Seth and crossed my legs, watching him as his eyes left my face and made their way to my legs. I frowned and blushed as I openly watched him look over every detail of my body and I had to admit that it sent rushes of electricity through my body.

"You look beautiful, Ami." Seth's eyes were back on my face and we looked at each other in the eyes. I smiled and thanked him and then it was silent.

"What are you doing here?" I broke the silence and sat forward and grabbed a cup of tea, even though I wouldn't drink it, I wanted it for its warmth.

"There's going to be a party on the beach. I wanted to know if you wanted to come. It'll be fun. A fire, food, even some stories about the Quileute tribe." Seth smiled at me and my hands shook. I was nervous. Anytime I looked at him I got nervous. There were always butterflies in my stomach and I always felt like I was going to be sick, but in a good way.

"She would love to go." My mother had grabbed the teacup from my hands and had set it down, before turning and looking at me. I knew the look on her face and in her eyes. She was overly pleased that Seth had come and sought me out and was now going to take me somewhere. She was over the moon.

"I would." I looked at Seth and spoke, confirming that I would like to go. Even though I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed and work on editing photos. I knew my mother would not let me hear the end of it if I didn't go out though and that was worse than going out for a few hours.

"Great!" Seth stood up and made his way around the coffee table and stood in front of me. He held out his hand and I looked up at him for a brief second before I grabbed his hand. I shuddered at the warmth that was radiating from him, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Udachi, dorogaya ! Ne pozvolyayte etomu mozhno idti!" I felt my face flush and I ignored my mom and grabbed my coat off of the coat rack and followed Seth out of the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I chuckled under my breath at Ami. We had just gotten into my vehicle when she began to apologize profusely for her mother and for how embarrassing she was. I thought her mom was quite polite and the interactions between Amelia and her mom were quite hilarious, even if I didn't know what they were saying.

"So this is a bonfire?" Ami and I were walking towards the beach, the silence between us interrupted by her speaking. I hadn't told her anything really about what would truly take place. She wouldn't understand now, but I knew that the time was coming for me to tell her.

Seth had ordered me to tell her and I would. Tonight. I would let her listen to the legends, the storied of our ancestors and then we would go somewhere quiet and I would tell her. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be, and I was stressed about it. Would she believe me and not walk away from me? Would she call me crazy and never want to speak to me again? It was hard to know what she was going to do and I was worried that I may lose her before I even got to really be with her.

"Yeah. It's a bonfire. There's food and stories and all the guys and their wives/girlfriends/kids will be there. It's fun." Ami nodded and I looked away from her, towards the area where the bonfire was. I could hear them laughing and joking around. The atmosphere was so light and yet here I was, with my imprint, my mood darkening with each step I took.

"Seth! Over here!" I didn't tell Ami that she would have to meet my mom. I didn't tell her that she would meet a few members of the council of my tribe. I didn't tell her that she was going to be meeting werewolves.

"Hey Ami!" Kim was waving at Ami from Jared's lap and I felt a chord of jealousy strike me. I didn't know, past tonight, if I would ever get to be that close to Ami. Yes I had imprinted and yes we were destined to be together, but she could still tell me to stay away from her, she could cut me from her life.

"Hey Kim!" The bitterness that was starting to come between Kim and Ami had left. Jared had told me that Kim felt bad for trying to push Ami towards me, Kim was only trying to make two people happy.

"Seth, over here!" I felt like I was being pulled in different directions. Everyone wanted to meet my imprint. I set my sights on my mom and I reached out and grabbed Ami's hands. She intertwined our fingers and I made my way over to my mom. The night was just starting, but I felt like it was already at the end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Translations:

Ameliya ! Sushchestvuyet kto-to khochet vas videt' ! On ochen' krasivyy tozhe! Fix sebya ! U vashi volosy i radi Boga polozhit' chto-to na drugikh, chem dzhinsy: Amelia! There is someone here to see you! He is quite handsome too! Fix yourself up! Do your hair and for God's sake put something on other than jeans!

Ameliya ! Ty vse nash gost' zhdat'! Tak chto eto vashe solntse ? O vremeni , Ameliya. Prikhodite , sidet' i pit' chay s nami. Sadis' , ne khamit': Amelia! You kept our guest waiting! So this is your sun? About time, Amelia. Come, sit and have some tea with us. Come sit, don't be rude.

Mama, ya ne khochu pit' chay. Vy dazhe ne lyublyu chay . Pochemu vy p'yete eto?: Mother I don't want tea. You don't like tea. Why are you having it?

YA pytayus' byt' vezhlivym . Teper' sadis' i ne khamit' . YA ne skazhu vam, yeshche raz: I am trying to be polite. Now come sit and don't be rude. I won't tell you again.

Udachi, dorogaya ! Ne pozvolyayte etomu mozhno idti: Have fun, darling! Don't let this one go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

New chapter! I will also post a poll for this story if you would please like to check it out and take it, it would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Jayme112234

Flowerchild23

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

missyizzy

MsRobinsonCrusoe17

Thanks to everyone who followed:

HexCharm20296

Ophelia Del Rey

MsRobinsonCrusoe17

missyizzy

vickylaaalala


End file.
